leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
2010 (production)
Events January *6 January – IDW Publishing releases the [[Star Trek: Spock: Reflections (omnibus)|trade paperback collection of Spock: Reflections]]. *22 January – Jean Simmons dies. *26 January – Pocket TOS novel, Inception, by S.D. Perry and Britta Dennison, is released. February *2 February - ** Star Trek Online released in North America. ** Bernard Kates dies. *5 February – Star Trek Online released in Europe. *6 February – Rees Vaughn dies. *8 February – ** David Froman dies. ** Bob Hoy dies. *10 February – IDW Publishing releases the [[Star Trek: Nero (omnibus)|trade paperback collection of Star Trek: Nero]]. *16 February – John Chandler dies. *17 February – IDW Publishing releases the trade paperback Star Trek: Romulans. *23 February – Paperback reprint of is released. *25 February – The body of Andrew Koenig is found in Vancouver, British Columbia. *26 February – Robert McCall dies. March * 4 March - ** Nan Martin dies. ** Carrie Henger dies. * 10 March - ** Bill Wistrom dies. ** IDW releases the [[Star Trek: Alien Spotlight - Volume 2|trade paperback collection of Star Trek: Alien Spotlight volume 2]]. * 14 March - Jewish Themes in Star Trek is released. * 16 March – Gallery Books anthology Seven Deadly Sins is released. * 22 March - ** Paramount Home Entertainment releases new DVD editions of Star Trek: The Motion Picture, Star Trek V: The Final Frontier, Star Trek Generations, Star Trek: First Contact, Star Trek: Insurrection, and Star Trek Nemesis in Region 2. ** Paramount Home Entertainment releases Blu-ray Disc editions of , , , , , and ; as well as TOS Season 3 Blu-ray in Region B. * 25 March – John Jefferies dies. * 27 March - ** Dick Giordano dies. ** Gregg Peters dies. * 29 March – Jane Webb dies. * 30 March - ** Pocket TOS novel, Unspoken Truth, by Margaret Wander Bonanno, is released. ** Pocket Books Star Trek Online tie-in novel, The Needs of the Many, by Michael A. Martin, is released. April *11 April – Darrell Anderson dies. *15 April – Michael Pataki dies. *23 April – Shay Duffin dies. *27 April – Pocket TOS novel The Children of Kings, by Dave Stern, is released. May *3 May – Robert Gary dies. *12 May – Phyllis Douglas dies. June *9 June – Andy Epper dies. *13 June – Al Williamson dies. * 18 June – Robert Vernon Biggs dies. *27 June – Corey Allen dies. *29 June - ** Ron Gans dies. ** The [[Star Trek: The Next Generation - Ghosts (omnibus)|trade paperback collection of Ghosts]] is released by IDW. *30 June – The 2011 Original Series and Ships of the Line calendars are released. July *20 July – Pocket SCE collection Out of the Cocoon is released by Gallery Books. August *4 August – Karin Baxter dies. * 8 August – Adolphus Hankins dies. *10 August - ** Kenny Endoso dies. ** The [[Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Fool's Gold (omnibus)|trade paperback collection of Fool's Gold]] is released by IDW. *14 August – Bernie Abramson dies. *24 August – Pocket SCE collection What's Past is released. *26 August – John Burnside dies. *29 August - ** James Claytor dies. ** Star Trek Omnibus: The Original Series is released by IDW. *31 August - ** Rebecca Neason and Millicent Wise die. ** Pocket Books releases mass-market paperback reprint of the ''Star Trek'' novelization. September *1 September – Abrams Books reference book Star Trek: The Original Series 365, by Paula M. Block with Terry J. Erdmann, is released. *21 September – John Crawford dies. *28 September – Reprint of Pocket TNG novel Nightshade, by Laurell K. Hamilton, is released. October *6 October – The [[Star Trek: The Official Motion Picture Adaptation (omnibus)|trade paperback collection of Star Trek: The Official Motion Picture Adaptation]] is released by IDW. *11 October - ** Janet MacLachlan dies. ** Evan Carlos Somers dies. *20 October – Haynes Publishing reference book, [[USS Enterprise Owners' Workshop Manual|USS ''Enterprise Owners' Workshop Manual]]'' is released. *26 October – The first Star Trek: Typhon Pact novel, Zero Sum Game by David Mack, is released. *27 October – The [[Star Trek: Leonard McCoy, Frontier Doctor (omnibus)|trade paperback collection of Leonard McCoy, Frontier Doctor]] is released by IDW. *28 October – Robert Ellenstein dies. November * 2 November – Starfleet Academy novel The Delta Anomaly by Rick Barba is released. * 9 November – Dean Gilmore dies. * 30 November – ** Typhon Pact novel, Seize the Fire, by Michael A. Martin is released. ** Ted Sorel dies. December *1 December – The [[Star Trek: Burden of Knowledge (omnibus)|trade paperback collection of Burden of Knowledge]] is released by IDW. * 8 December – Bob Harks dies. *14 December – Star Trek: Myriad Universes trade paperback Shattered Light. *26 December – Dave Cadiente dies. *27 December – Grant McCune dies. *28 December – the Typhon Pact novel, Rough Beasts of Empire, by David R. George III and the Starfleet Academy novel, The Edge, by Rudy Josephs are released. *29 December – Bill Erwin dies. Unknown month * Rihanne Quionn is born. Media gallery File:Spock Reflections tpb cover.jpg|''Spock: Reflections'' TPB File:Inception cover.jpg|''Inception'' File:Star Trek Online cover.jpg|''Star Trek Online'' File:Nero tpb cover.jpg|''Star Trek: Nero'' TPB File:Romulans tpb cover.jpg|''Star Trek: Romulans'' File:Treason cover.jpg|''Treason'' File:Alien Spotlight volume 2 tpb cover.jpg|''Star Trek: Alien Spotlight - Volume 2'' File:Jewish Themes in Star Trek.jpg|''Jewish Themes in Star Trek'' File:Seven Deadly Sins cover.jpg|''Seven Deadly Sins'' File:Star Trek The Motion Picture Blu-ray cover Region B.jpg| (Blu-ray • DVD) (Region 2/B) File:Star Trek V The Final Frontier Blu-ray cover Region B.jpg| (Blu-ray • DVD) (Region 2/B) File:Star Trek Generations Blu-ray cover Region B.jpg| (Blu-ray • DVD) (Region 2/B) File:Star Trek First Contact BD cover Region B.jpg| (Blu-ray • DVD) (Region 2/B) File:Star Trek Insurrection Blu-ray cover Region B.jpg| (Blu-ray • DVD) (Region 2/B) File:Star Trek Nemesis Blu-ray cover Region B.jpg| (Blu-ray • DVD) (Region 2/B) File:Unspoken Truth cover.jpg|''Unspoken Truth'' File:The Needs of the Many cover.jpg|''The Needs of the Many'' File:The Children of Kings cover.jpg|''The Children of Kings'' File:Star Trek TNG Ghosts.jpg|''Ghosts TPB'' File:Star Trek Calendar 2011 cover.jpg|''The Star Trek Calendar (2011)'' File:Ships of the Line 2011 cover.jpg|''Star Trek: Ships of the Line (2011)'' File:Out of the Cocoon omnibus cover.jpg|''Out of the Cocoon'' File:Fool's Gold tpb cover.jpg|''Fool's Gold'' TPB File:What's Past omnibus cover.jpg|''What's Past'' File:Star Trek Omnibus The Original Series cover.jpg|''Star Trek Omnibus: The Original Series'' File:Star Trek (novel) mass-market paperback cover.jpg|''Star Trek'' novelization File:Star Trek The Original Series 365 cover.jpg|''Star Trek: The Original Series 365'' File:Nightshade 2010 reprint cover.jpg|''Nightshade'' File:Star Trek Movie Adaptation tpb cover.jpg|''Star Trek: The Official Motion Picture Adaptation'' TPB File:USS Enterprise Owners Workshop Manual cover.jpg|''[[USS Enterprise Owners' Workshop Manual|USS Enterprise Owners' Workshop Manual]]'' File:Zero Sum Game cover.jpg|''Zero Sum Game'' File:Leonard McCoy Frontier Doctor tpb cover.jpg|''Leonard McCoy, Frontier Doctor'' TPB File:The Delta Anomaly cover.jpg|''The Delta Anomaly'' File:Seize the Fire cover.jpg|''Seize the Fire'' File:Burden of Knowledge tpb cover.jpg|''Burden of Knowledge'' TPB File:Shattered Light cover.jpg|''Shattered Light'' File:Rough Beasts of Empire cover.jpg|''Rough Beasts of Empire'' File:The Edge cover.jpg|''The Edge'' cs:2010 (produkce) fr:2010 productions nl:2010 producties pt:Produções de 2010